Impacto
by Gongo
Summary: <html><head></head>Como el cristal, el corazón de Carly se rompió... "ahora ya sé lo que es sufrir por amor"  Después del beso entre Sam y Freddie en iOMG</html>


**Tardé AÑOS en terminarlo, pero finalmente lo acabé, no hay pretextos, sólo flojera, felicidad, tristeza y enojo u.u pero realmente fue el enojo el que me hizo terminarlo, espero les guste, y lo disfruten :)**

* * *

><p>Impacto<p>

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, no podía creer la escena que estaba presenciando. Cuando llegó a esa habitación y miró por la ventana, jamás pensó en encontrarse con semejante espectáculo. _"¡Se supone que lo odia!"_ fue lo único que pasó por la mente de Carly Shay mientras veía a través del cristal.

No pudo moverse en ese instante, el impacto del momento la había dejado como si de una estatua se tratara, _"¡¿Por qué lo está besando?"_ pensaba mientras se esforzaba por no gritar lo más fuerte que pudiera. Quería desgarrarse la garganta gritando hasta quedar afónica por varios días. ¿Masoquismo? No le importaba realmente. Nada se podía comparar con el dolor que sentía en su interior, el dolor físico que se pudiera experimentar no era nada, nada a lado de su inexplicable sufrimiento.

Sentía una horrenda opresión en el pecho que crecía mientras más veía a sus amigos. _"¡¿Cuánto más van a estar comiéndose?"_ la desesperación se apoderaba de ella, no llevaba ni dos segundos ahí, pero para ella parecía una eternidad el beso que sus "mejores amigos" estaban compartiendo, sin ninguna intención de terminarlo pronto.

Cuando vio que se separaron, no pudo evitar quedar boquiabierta, la sorpresa estaba reflejada en cada centímetro de su rostro, el cual se estaba más pálido de lo normal, y por más que trata le era imposible disimularla. Sam y Freddie se habían besado, y a ninguno parecía haberle desagradado del todo, la única incómoda ahí era ella, no tenía nada que hacer mirando por la ventana, nadie le había pedido que lo hiciera, así como nadie le dijo que dejara de hacerlo.

Antes de darse cuenta, y sin poder evitarlo, unas lágrimas habían hecho un recorrido desde sus ojos deslizándose por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su barbilla y caer al suelo. Sintió como si su mundo se viniera abajo, todo a su alredor comenzó a dar vueltas sin detenerse, y cada vez aumentaban de velocidad más y más provocándole ganas de vomitar.

De pronto vio como Sam y Freddie se veían y decían algo, _"No puedo seguir aquí."_ se dio la vuelta para correr lo más lejos que pudiera. Lo malo es que no sabía porque corría y, lo peor, tampoco tenía idea de porque lloraba. No tenía ni una simple pista de que rayos le estaba pasando.

Conforme avanzaba, el dolor iba creciendo, sabía que jamás podría borrar de su mente esa escena, al menos no pronto, quedaría grabada en sus recuerdos por el resto de la eternidad. Le dolía la falta de confianza de su "mejor amiga", le pudo haber dicho que la persona de la que está enamorada es Freddie, pero prefirió callar. Una vez habían prometido que se contarían todo, y la rubia no estaba cumpliendo esa promesa.

"_Es una mentira."_ se dijo mientras se detenía poco a poco hasta llegar a un aula vacía, no quería ver a nadie, solo deseaba estar sola. De todas formas, no sabía que rayos pasaba con ella.

"_Fue mi culpa."_ después de todo, fue ella a quien se le ocurrió encerrar a Sam y a Brad en un cuarto oscuro, quiso ayudar a su amiga a confesar sus sentimientos, darle un empujón para que hable con él, pero cuando Sam dijo que no le gustaba, Freddie fue a hablar con ella, y ahí ocurrió todo.

"_Eso pasa por encerrarla en un cuarto con un chico."_ rió ante eso, realmente era su culpa, aquello era lo peor. _"No debí decirle a Freddie…"_ se repetía, en su interior algo le decía que fue una mala idea haberle contado a su amigo, pero jamás pensó que terminarían besándose.

"_Bueno, debería sentirme bien por ella."_ se dijo mentalmente, era su amiga de casi toda la vida, siempre había deseado que sea feliz y todos sus novios habían sido horribles y malas personas con ella, así que Freddie no era tan malo después de todo, pero no podía, no le gustaba que su amiga sea feliz con él. ¿Por qué con él? Si era un completo idiota, un nerd, el total opuesto a Sam. Se sentía culpable por no querer que su amiga sea feliz.

La rubia era una chica muy particular, agresiva, grosera, impulsiva, salvaje, graciosa, inteligente, lista, adorable, hermosa. Sonreía mientras pensaba en todo lo que significaba para ella, todo lo que veía, la veía de una forma diferente a lo que los demás lo hacían. Las opiniones hacia Sam eran muy variadas. La mayor parte de la gente la veía como una loca maniática que en cualquier momento le pegaría un tiro a alguien, que asaltaría uno de los bancos mundiales más poderosos, que pasaría en el reformatorio la mayor parte del tiempo o que pronto la declararían loca para mandarla a un manicomio. Pero ella no, Carly la veía más allá de eso, todo lo contrario a lo que las demás pensaban, para ella era genial, su protectora, quien la defendía de todo y todos, como cuando intentó cambiar para gustarle a Pete; se volvió más femenina, intentó cambiar su forma de ser, pero bastó con que aquella chica monstruo-delincuente agrediera a la morena para que se le echara encima como una fiera y enseñarle que con su mejor amiga nadie se mete mientras ella este presente.

—Estúpido Freddie —murmuró mientras pensaba que nunca debió contarle su idea de encerrar a Sam en el cuarto a oscuras. _"Se aprovechó de eso."_ Ella lo planea todo para que al final, él sea el único beneficiado del plan.

"_Y dice ser mi amigo."_ pensaba. Cada vez que veía la imagen de sus amigos besándose, se le revolvía el estómago y las ganas de llorar regresaban cada vez más fuertes, el tiempo solo hacía su dolor más grande y eso la desesperaba… le dolía… le hacía daño.

—¿Por qué con Freddie? ¿Por qué con él? —se preguntaba a cada rato—. Si hasta Brad es mucho mejor parecido e inteligente que él —Freddie siempre le había caído bien, el problema, era que se había besado con SU mejor amiga, y nadie tenía el derecho a eso _"¡¿Qué rayos se cree?"_ pensaba a cada rato. _"Es MI amiga, no de él."_ Absolutamente nadie tenía derecho a besarla. _"Solo YO tengo el derecho de besarla."_

Estaba pensando de una forma tan posesiva que ni ella misma la creía, pero realmente poco le importaba y no se estaba dando cuenta. _"Y dice que se muere por mí desde hace años… ¡hipócrita!"_ su rostro reflejaba el enojo que sentía, su ceño fruncido, mordiéndose los labios, sus ojos rojos por el llanto. Encima no dejaba de moverse. Se sentó en la butaca más cercana que había en el aula, y aún así, sus piernas no estaban quietas, quería correr de nuevo, pero quería más quedarse sola, pensando en alguna manera de despejar su enojo y decepción _"Si eso fuera cierto no hubiera besado a Sam, ¡a MI Sam!"_

Su enojo crecía cada vez más, _"¿Qué rayos tiene él que no tenga YO?"_ si de por si es mucho más linda de lo que él podrá llegar a ser, o al menos eso pensaba ella. _"¿Acaso no ve que estoy dispuesta a lo que me pida?"_ aunque ni ella misma sabía porque pensaba todas esas cosas, pues ellas sólo eran amigas, nada más, nada diferente, no había nada que indicara lo contrario, ¿O si?

Mientras más pensaba en ellos, menos podía contener las lágrimas que se habían vuelto a formar en sus ojos, era incapaz de retenerlas. _"Sam ¿Por qué?"_ sentía tanta impotencia de no poder ir con la rubia, de decirle que no le agradaba Freddie para ella, de decirle que con ella estaría mejor, que la quería, que tal vez la quisiera más de lo que pensaba… de lo que quería admitir. _"Me duele. Me duele el corazón por callar"_ se agarró el pecho intentando amortiguar todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas nuevamente _"¿Por qué no conmigo?"_ siempre había sabido que su amiga era especial para ella, demasiado especial. Carly siempre había sido una persona amable, pero todo lo que estaba relacionado con la otra muchacha, lo era todo. Le gustaba todo de ella, desde sus ojos azules, esos ojos que reflejaban una mirada tan profunda, que la traspasaban sin quererlo, que la hipnotizaban cuando los veía directamente. Sus rizos, esos rizos tan rebeldes y bien cuidados, que caían de una forma perfecta sobre sus hombros, el flequillo rubio. Su cabello era asombroso, y le daba la apariencia de ser un ángel, el ángel más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Para Carly Shay, Samantha Puckett lo era todo, más que su mejor amiga, era la persona por la que sentía las cosas más fuertes, cosas que no sentía por nadie. Esa chica era la única capaz de entrar en el corazón de la morena, una morena que sin darse cuenta la deseaba más allá de sus sentidos, no de una forma carnal, pero si de una forma pura, la más pura que pudiera existir, la quería de una forma inexplicable, que le asustaba y fascinaba al mismo tiempo. Nunca pensó que pudiera sentir algo así por alguien, pero estaba muy equivocada. Estaba perdida y profundamente enamorada de ella y ya no podía ni quería callar.

"_¿Qué debo hacer?"_ quería ir con su amiga y declararle su amor eterno, pero el miedo al rechazo se apoderaba de ella, una cosa era que su amiga no sintiera lo mismo, pero otra muy diferente, era que se alejaran para siempre, por sentir cosas que no debía. _"¿Debería decirle?"_ Después de todo la decisión no era nada fácil, era confesar todos los sentimientos que habían sido reprimidos por tantos años, con altas probabilidades de ser rechazada. Por esos motivos había callado por tanto tiempo, no sabía si su frágil corazón podría resistir tanto dolor, si con que Sam se besara con otra persona sentía que se moriría ¿Cómo se sentiría de no ser correspondida? Estaba segura que de suceder, el funeral sería inevitable, porque su corazón se rompería, sufriría y no habría reparo, y pensaba que viviría en la obscuridad por el resto de sus días sin capacidad de amar de nuevo.

A pesar de todos sus sentimientos, había algo que no estaba claro, ¿Por qué Freddie correspondería el beso? Siempre estaba peleando con Sam, era algo sin sentido, tal vez estaba dolido porque la morena nunca sintió eso por él y solo lo hizo por despecho. Freddie podía ser un idiota pero estaba segura de esos no eran los motivos, aunque eso no importaba, lo odiaba, se ganó su rencor y eso no cambiaría, pero él no tenía toda la culpa. Ella era culpable de callar, tal vez el beso nunca hubiera pasado de confesar lo que sentía, pero los hubieras no existen, y ya era demasiado tarde. Tan pronto lo recordó comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte y ya no pensaba guardarlas, no pensaba sollozar, quería sacar todo lo que tenía dentro, su amor no correspondido, el dolor de ver a la persona que mas ama con alguien más, la impotencia que sentía y sobretodo su amor. Quería descargar su amor en lágrimas que significarían todo su sufrimiento, pues ahora su corazón estaba roto, lo habían golpeado dejándolo botado en el suelo esparcido en muchos pedazos.

De pronto vio como la puerta del aula se abría lentamente, dejando ver esos cabellos rubios que tanto le gustaban, viendo como entraban y unos ojos azules la observaban. Sam estaba entrando y vio como su mejor amiga lloraba desconsoladamente, el temor de verla así se apoderó de ella, se acercó sin saber exactamente que decir, solo una pregunta salió de su boca.

—Carly, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Por ti…

* * *

><p><strong>Alguna queja? No hay problema n.n solo espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer :)<strong>

**Espero hayan entendido el dolor de Carly n.n**


End file.
